Hues
by officespace
Summary: Set in modern times, Szayel has fallen in love with bad boy Nnoitra, who mysteriously abandons him. What does Szayel do when Nnoitra comes back, will he listen to his story? Szayel/Nnoitra M for sexual and violent themes


"nnna…please N-Nnoit…" Nnoitra moved his hand through Szayel's short pink hair as he moved in and out of his body "Shhhhh" The moon was shining through Szayel's dorm room window, hitting their bodies, exposing the light film of sweat quickly building as they moved as one with each other. Nnoitra pushed one last time reaching his climax "ahhhh....Ahhhhh" Szayel called out "Oh…N-Nnoitra" Nnoitra looked into his eyes, as Szayel moved in for one last kiss "I love you."

Szyael woke up "Hmmmm," he sat up in bed "It's been a while since I've had that dream." He got out off bed and went to the shower and wash up. He quickly got dressed, realizing he was running late "Shit" He muttered to himself grabbing his keys and quickly rushing off to work. Szayel Aporro Grantz was living the life he was in his early thirties and had an amazing teaching job, at a high ranking university, as the top science professor. He drove as super fast pink sports car and wore only the top suits to class everyday. He lived in a huge condo with a metallic and glass theme to it. He loved fine art and was a member of the top art clubs in the city, but despite all his riches he was still greatly involved in the science community, winning the Universal Science Award for his advances in the human robotics field. Everything was perfect.  
"Ok class, today, as many of you know today is your weekly test," the class groaned "Now now, settle down, you'll thank when you graduate and become the world's greatest scientist." The class began their test, which lasted for the rest of the period. The bell ring "Remember students, review your work every night, good grades come to those who study and get involved." Szayel sorted the things on his desk "Study Eh?" Szayel looked up "N-Nnortia!?!" Nnoitra walked over to him "W-What the hell are you doing here!?!" Nnoitra looked up "Tsk, what am I doin' here, I came here to see you." Szayel packed up his things and walked past Nnoitra, but Nnoitra grabbed his arm. Szayel glared at him and pulled away. "Want a ride?" Szayel looked back at Nnoitra "Sure"  
Nnoitra and Szayel sped down the highway at lighting speed, on Nnoitra's red and black motorcycle. It's been a while since Szayel rode this thing, eleven years I think. He turned off the highway and pulled into the Sideway Dinner. "You just stopping in again?" Szayel looked at Nnoitra a little pissed. The waitress brought them their drinks "Nah," Szayel looked up at him "What times your next class?" Szayel finished his drink "I don't have any I work from ten to one." Nnoitra looked at him "Wow, lucky dog just three hours a day." Szayel shifted his glasses "Thank you, Nnoitra for the drink, but if you don't mind I'd like the good back to work please." Szayel stood up but Nnoitra just stayed seated. Szayel moved up his glasses "You coming?" Nnoitra laughed "Set down." Szayel laughed and did "You're so serious now, I just came back to be wit you…I fixed everything and …I…" Nnoitra looked up and the waitress came over to take their order. "I'll come back with you if you…ah ma'am I'll take the burger and a hard beer for him," she nodded and walked away "Tell me what was so gosh darn important that you had to leave me without a word or reason why." They stared at each other for a while, until Nnoitra broke off, staring out the window. "As you know while I was seein' you, I hooked up wit a gang, me and Grimmy founded. It was all tight until he was killed by the boys in the Shini gang…

"What the fuck Aizen, you said you would stay on yo side." Nnoitra yelled out "Now you know Nnoitra, I wont be satisfied with just I few hundred blocks at my hands," Aizen looked down at Nnoitra "But if you give me that little bitch you've been seein' I'm sure I can reconsider my over take of your turf." Nnoitra glared at Aizen and Yami stepped in "What the funk is he talkin' about Nna? What bitch, man, don't let a stupid girl run our gang, just look what happened to Grimmy man, just look!" Nnoitra turned around furiously "Quiet!" Nnoitra turned and looked at Aizen "Hmp, so you want to play like dat Eh?" he snapped his fingers and Tesla brought out Tosen. Aizen's eyes widen "I-I thought you were in the states" he looked at Nnoitra angrily "Back off mah turf unless you want me to give your friend here a early retirement." Nnoitra through him to the ground and kicked him furiously "Fine, but you're a dead man Nnoitra," Tosen ran of Aizen "A dead man!"

"After that I spent most of my time trying to get ride of'em." Szayel took a bit from his burger, expecting more parts of the story, Nnoitra looked down at the table "At that time Aizen thought I was dating Tesla…

"Yo Yami grab me yah beer." Nnoitra through down his coat and walked into his bedroom "What the heck..." he found Tesla, dead, on his bed. He was naked and covered in blood, with his manhood missing. Nnoitra was disgusted, along with the body there was a tape. "What this shit 'A Gift From Gin to You'," he popped in the tape.

"Yo," Gin looked up, Tesla was bound naked on the bed on his back "Me and Ta-Ta here are gona have a little fun."  
He tied Tesla's hands and feet to different post on the bed and began to rape him violently, he ripped him apart from the inside, Tesla trashed and screamed wildly. Then he slowly cut off his manhood and put a hole through his head.

Nnoitra through up, at the end off the video Gin showed him a list of all his next targets and a glass case of Tesla's manhood. Yami walked in with has beer "Yo Nna..."

Szayel took a sip from his glass "That's quiet the story," and put it down "So it took eleven years to watch a tape?" Nnoitra rolled his eyes at his sarcasm "Anyways…

"Yami we got to move da gang" Yami glared "Why Nna! Why should we move! He's da one who should move…" Nnoitra looked up "Oh shut up Yami it's only for a little while, until we can get a plan." Yami was about to say something but Nnoitra cut him off "Unless you want to end up like Tesla" he said bitterly  
The next morning everyone moved their stuff and left for the back country up north. Nnoitra wanted to call Szayel to let him know what's up, but he knew Aizen was tapping the phones. For many years they fought with Aizen's gang. After Yami betrayed him, he was finding it harder and harder to pick himself up from the fight. Half of his crew was dead, half ran away and now the only ones that were left were he and Zommari. "Zom, leave," Zommari looked at his weakened boss "I'm tired of seeing my men killed over something as pointless as land." Nnoitra said bitterly Zommari was loyal to his master, but even he knew it was time to end this after the lost of both Nel and Halibel, Nnoitra couldn't take it anymore. "I understand, this can not go on any longer. Aizen has involved countless numbers of innocent people in this war." Nnoitra looked at the floor "I will bring a stop to this." Zommari stood up, Nnoitra tried to protest but Zommari knocked him out "You have been more then kind to me, I will repay you with my life."  
When Nnoitra woke up he found himself lying on the beach, beautiful golden sand all around him. He sat up, a letter fell in his lap, he opened it:

Dear Nnoitra-Sama

Please forgive me for knocking you out but I couldn't allow this cycle of violence to continue. I received plans of the main build, from a source, and set up bombs around the area. I set off the first and kill most of the monsters. I took special care of Gin. When Aizen crawled out of the rubble and blasted a hole through his hand. I will never forgive myself for talking a life, but what I did was for the greater good. I am still alive and well and if you need me let your heart call out.

It was a pleasure  
Zommari

Nnoitra smile "That bastard."

Szayel had finished his burger and was paying for the bill. "I see." Nnoitra looked at Szayel for more of an answer "So do you forgive me?" Nnoitra looked at Szayel, but he just stared down at his lap "Szayel!? Sza…" Szayel grabbed Nnoitra's face and kissed him passionately "Hmm as if I would ever say no to a hottie like you."


End file.
